Several recent studies have discussed differences between ethnic groups in their ability to metabolize alcohol. They suggest that differences may exist in the rates of blood alcohol clearance and in the threshold at which alcohol effects are produced. The existance of a differential biological substrate for ethnic differences in response to alcohol is a distinct possibility. The proposed study will examine the rate of alcohol elimanation and concomitant responses in physiological and psychological parameters in four ethnic groups resident in Hawaii. Two levels of habitual use as well as non-drinkers will be studied. It is anticipated that specific relationships between blood alcohol concentration, physiological responses, psychological responses and habitual level of alcohol consumption can be established for each group. Group comparisons in terms of each of these variables and their interactions can also be determined. This should provide an understanding of the degree to which each group responds to blood alcohol and could provide insight into the biological basis for behavioral differences in response to alcohol ingestion.